Naruto Figures It Out
by hopeisahorizon
Summary: Naruhina one-shot about Naruto realising his feelings for Hinata and how their friend's figured it out before him. I believe it to be cute so give it a try! Mentions of Sasusaku, Shikatema and Nejiten. Rated M to be safe I guess.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first Naruhina story, hopefully it turned out okay. I'm not all that good at writing fluffy pieces but they're just too adorable not to write. I apologise for any grammar mistakes, it was done in a short amount of time. I'm also sorry for what I call a lazy ending, I was getting quite tired and it was getting long for a one-shot. Anyways, enjoy! Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OUT NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was everything but subtle. If one were to describe the vibrant blonde, brash and loud would be the first words that come to mind. He has a heart of gold but could out dense anyone in all of Konoha. The rookie nine plus team Gai could testify to this simply because it was the truth. Naruto was very oblivious to everyone's feelings, including his own.

* * *

Aburame Shino was one of the first to notice the blonde's weird behaviours around the Hyuuga heiress. Not many gave him credit but his intelligence was well above average. Which was why it was rather easy to take note of the way his cerulean eyes would sneak glances at the indigo haired beauty, his failing attempt at stealth.

Shino smirked as he remembered the last time the rookies had dinner together. It was after his surrogate sister had gotten back from a long term solo mission. Naruto was obviously being the center of attention telling stories the whole night, at least until Hinata walked through the door. Shino didn't think anyone else besides himself noticed the way the future hokage broke into a huge grin and immediately made room for her beside him. She blushed the way she always does around the young man and took her seat. His coffee coloured eyes taking in the two young shinobi with interest, he had never seen his blonde friend so calm and gentle. It was quite the amusing sight.

It wasn't until Naruto flat out ignored an insult about his intelligence from Kiba, opting to stare at Hinata that Shino realised his loyal friend was in love.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was said to be one of the smartest kunoichi in Konoha. So it wasn't necessarily shocking when the pinkette sensed something off with her closest guy friend.

It was the middle of March and tonight was the spring festival, the biggest festival of the year for everyone civilian and shinobi alike. She was currently standing at the cotton candy stall with her teammates, one of which was her handsome boyfriend. They were waiting for Team 8; she really wanted some time to spend with Hinata, who she had gotten quite close to over the years. Naruto and Sasuke were behaving as usual, the blonde was loud and obnoxious and the brunette was stoic and quiet. Taking a good look at them she smiled, she wouldn't change them for the world. It was when her boyfriend made a crude comment on Naruto's clothing preference that the fight broke out. She sighed, things would certainly never change.

She was about ready to start punching skulls when she saw them; the lavender eyed girl was between her two over protective teammates. She was about to run over to tell her best friend how gorgeous she looked in her classic lilac coloured kimono with light pink and baby blue butterflies imprinted all over the dress but Naruto's loud gulp stopped her. She threw a curious glance at her teammate-who had ceased fighting with Sasuke as soon as his eyes caught sight of team 8- and it hit her. Harder than one of her super powered punches-which is saying a lot- the boy liked her! He wouldn't look anywhere else but her and when she said hello he stuttered out a response, HE stuttered. The number one hyper-active knucklehead who could talk until you fell asleep!

This was great, she could play match maker and could finally see two of her closest friends be happy with each other. With that she started thinking of a devious plot to create situations where the love birds would be all by themselves tonight.

* * *

Akimichi Choji loved food. It was something he and the blonde jinchuuriki had in common, loving to eat that is. The only thing Choji and Naruto disagreed on was whether to have BQQ or ramen, that boy would not give up ramen even if it killed him.

One could understand the big boned man being shocked when the ramen lover turned his favourite food down. It was a normal Thursday afternoon; both teams 10 and 8 along with Kurenai and her young son were going out for BQQ. As they headed to the restaurant they happen to run into all the members of team 7. Apparently they were heading off to eat at Ichirakus. Kakashi was treating them to all you can eat, much to Naruto's excitement and Sasuke's chagrin.

It was only mildly surprising that Sakura was the one to tell them where they were heading instead of Naruto. Apparently he had been too busy ogling the young Hyuuga who opted to wear jean shorts and a white tank top this hot afternoon. What really threw Choji for a loop was when Ino invited them to eat BQQ with them and Naruto immediately agreed. Everyone threw odd glances at him and he just responded with a shrug and an "I eat too much ramen anyway." With that Naruto gently tugged the raven haired girl's arm and headed towards their destination.

Choji smirked; who would've guessed the loudest ninja would have fallen for the shy quiet girl.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino knew everything about everybody. It was extremely aggravating to have forehead girl tell her Naruto was basically in love with one of her closest friend Hinata. It was simply impossible for such a thing to occur without her knowledge, impossible. It wasn't until Halloween that she got proved wrong.

The rookie nine and team Gai had the weekend off so they decided on having a Halloween party with costumes and everything. Unfortunately or fortunately-depending on your view- Hinata was forced by Ino to wear the costume of her choice. The beautiful blonde had chosen the cutest bunny costume in stock; at least she thought it was cute.

Both Sakura and Hinata paled when they saw the "cute" outfit. It consisted of little black shorts that barely covered her thighs with a rabbit tail attached at the back. The top wasn't much better; it was shiny, silver and definitely showed too much skin for comfort. The bunny ears of course were included and Ino also insisted on doing her makeup.

Naruto looked like he had a stroke when he caught sight of her, mouth agape, practically drooling. His eyes were bulging so much Ino thought they would fall out the sockets. That was normal, hormones and all. Later on in the night is when she realised Naruto's feelings for her shy friend surpassed that of simple attraction. Some guys had apparently also found her rather attractive and were flirting with her shamelessly. This got under the blonde's skin and one could practically choke on the killer intent rolling off him. He was jealous, wow.

That night three certain men had to be taken to the hospital and Neji had to block off some major chakra points to get Naruto to calm down. This was officially interesting. The obnoxious blonde in love with the delightful raven.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba was currently in the middle of some intense training with his partner in crime Akamaru. They were rounding the 4 hour mark and decided that getting a bite to eat to replenish energies was desperately needed for the both of them. As if reading his master's mind Akamaru barked in agreement and the two headed off to Ichiraku's for lunch. Not unusual as they got near the stand they spotted messy blonde hair. Naruto, of course. He was always eating ramen; well at least he would have someone to talk to during lunch.

However, as he approached the jounin he noticed something… freaky for lack of a better word. He was never one for outstanding vocabulary anyways. The azure eyed man wasn't eating his ramen, it was barely touched. Kiba automatically went on the alert thinking someone had gotten seriously hurt or worse died. Cautiously the brunette took his seat besides the blonde spilling out a "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Well, that was smooth; I mean really he needed to talk to more people besides Hinata and bug boy. Naruto looked pensive and simply stated that he had a lot on his mind and that nothing was actually wrong. Kiba being Kiba didn't take the answer well and demanded to know what was bothering the jinchuuriki.

That's when the tattooed boy noticed the locket in Naruto's right hand, he was grasping it like the world might end if he let go. It looked strangely familiar and it took the dog boy a full minute after Naruto bolted out of the restaurant to realise it was Hinata's locket, the one she had lost in the lake last week. Naruto searched for her locket? What? Why? How? Not even Shino or him would've done that. It was too much of a hassle. Kiba's eyes widened as he realised that the lake Naruto had searched was enormous.

His mind was officially boggled, no one would ever go through that much trouble unless… UNLESS. Oh hell no, the idiot was in love, IN LOVE with his little sister? No, not happening. Not possible, just wasn't true….. fuck, it was true.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was lying on top of a hill, simply cloud watching. That was until his very obnoxious and troublesome girlfriend started nagging him to get up. With a typical "what a drag" Shikamaru blinked his deep brown eyes and glared at her. The sand headband was a dead giveaway as to who she was.

Temari's emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and the lazy shinobi found himself melting a little. Putting those troublesome thoughts away he tried paying more attention to what she was saying; something about Naruto and love… wait what? He noticed Temari staring downhill and following her line of sight he saw the blonde dressed in a fine fitting tuxedo that accentuated his toned body and blue eyes. He looked nervous. Temari took off in a flash and he was reluctant to follow but he did.

"Hey Naruto!" Temari's voice was booming. Naruto looked back and grinned at them allowing the dirty blonde and brunette to catch up to him. "So, what the hell's got you so nervous? I mean you're sweating bullets…" a sigh could be heard from her companion, she was tactless as always. The whiskered boy blanched at her bluntness and flushed a deep shade of cherry at the answer to her question. "Uhh, nothing, I was just going to Hinata's house, I need to talk to her about something…" The faraway look on his face, the way his eyes glazed over hit home for both shinobis. While Shikamaru held in the unmanly "awe" he was tempted to release, Temari had no qualms in shrieking like a love sick puppy. Kissing the blonde on the forehead and wishing him luck before pushing him back onto the designated path.

Suddenly the pineapple head turned to the kunoichi he could rightly declare as his and kissed her. It truly was troublesome to be in love but well worth it in the end; he hoped Naruto would find that out soon enough.

* * *

Hyuga Neji was in the middle of; well… how can one put this appropriately. He was in the middle of a snog fest with his girlfriend and teammate Tenten. They were located on the little balcony that branched out from his second floor room. They could see the Hyuga backyard from it while no one could see them. This was a truly special place. From the corner of his eye he registered his younger cousin Hinata gardening. He smiled slightly, she looked at peace while watering her flowers. It was a true privilege to see her in this state. Tenten found herself smiling at her stoic boyfriend, he really had changed a lot and for that she was eternally grateful to Naruto.

Just as she was about to continue kissing the pale eyed Hyuga she caught sight of a rather attractive man waltzing around the garden to reach the gentle woman. Knowing how Neji would react she attempted to convince him to go back inside while blocking his view. Obviously she had been a split of a second too late because once she glanced to her left she saw Neji's jaw tighten and his fists clench. He was pissed that a stranger would assume he had a chance with his gentle cousin. It didn't help that this particular couple had noticed Naruto's feelings for the heiress ever since that one incident while training.

Tenten and Neji had tagged team in order to beat Naruto in a spar and they were still losing, bad. It was a true testament of how strong the Uzumaki had gotten. The weapon's mistress decided that she needed to get serious and took out one massive scroll containing every type of weapon, long and short range. There was no way he could escape, not even Kyuubi's chakra would help him with this attack.

Everything was going smoothly except that when the scroll was released Hinata had shown up panting and screaming for Neji to go with her right now, something about Hanabi being in the hospital. Attack already being launched Tenten cringed at the thought of her best friend getting hit by any of the weapons. Before she could even warn the long haired beauty a head of blonde hair was within her peripheral vision.

Neji could see his cousin's eyes widen significantly; he was having issues dealing with how the blonde handled the situation himself. All he had to do was push Hinata out of the way, sure she might have been hit by a few kunai but nothing a kunoichi couldn't handle. Instead the knuckle head had wrapped his arms around her taking every hit coming towards her. That was more than just protecting a friend… Anyways, back to the present.

Both teammates were reacting differently to the Hyuga being hit on. Tenten was rather amused seeing Hinata blush for anyone other than Naruto and Neji was having a hard time controlling his killing intent. Unfortunately when Neji and his girlfriend jumped down the man was already pecking his young innocent cousin on the cheek. For a second he thought his own killer intent was so menacing he could feel it himself, except it wasn't his. He turned his neck so quickly he actually heard it crack.

There in the entrance to the Hyuga backyard stood Uzumaki Naruto, fangs bared and knuckles so tightly clenched blood was being drawn. "Shit." Tenten muttered under her breath. Neji couldn't agree more. With that the blonde took off at such a fast sprint no one from this century could catch up.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was currently in an intense sparring session with his best friend. They were serious, getting into using the rasengan and chidori. Naruto was obviously frustrated and needed to blow off some steam, not that Sasuke minded, he was in need of a good spar.

It had started a few days ago, no one had seen Naruto after some sort of problem at the Hyuga complex. He didn't know the details only that his pink haired girlfriend was incredibly worried which in turn worried him. Really, he needed to stop having such a soft spot for her. Love was weird enough; he couldn't go around showing feelings. He was an Uchiha, the last one as a matter of fact. He sighed internally, it really didn't make a difference she was already imbedded within his heart and truth be told he liked being with her a lot.

Anyways, finally this morning he had run into Naruto at the most isolated training ground and now here they were, sparring. This was fun until charcoal eyes looked up to find Naruto glowing a menacing red. He apparently had no desire to qualm the nine tails chakra and opted to release it in huge amounts. Something was seriously wrong. Finally the ex-avenger decided enough was enough and launched a killer punch to the distracted blonde's gut.

That certainly got his attention and blue eyes flickered up to him in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto was pissed, that was uncalled for. "Are you serious? You were letting the Kyuubi chakra just pour out of you."

"Oh" was the response Naruto gave him. Yes, something was definitely wrong. "So tell me what's the matter with you before I have to beat it out of you dobe."

Much to Sasuke's surprise blue eyes dulled and his friend answered in a voice he had never heard Naruto use before, he sounded… "I'm nothing Sasuke… My whole life I always believed that I would amount to something and even knowing I'll become Hokage next year I still feel worthless…" broken.

Naruto tried to keep his emotions at bay but couldn't help the crack in his voice by the end of his little speech. It took everything not to scream and punch at anything that came in sight. To say that Sasuke was stunned was an understatement, this was his best friend. The guy who didn't give up on anything or anyone, and here he was giving up on himself. "Why would you think that?" He was a little aggravated, Naruto shouldn't be thinking like this.

The blonde boy raised his head in inquiry at the raven's pissed off tone. "I'm never going to be good enough for anyone…for her…" Ah, Sasuke thought. I see the problem…"Get off your sorry ass and actually try asking her out, I'm sure the Hyuuga wouldn't turn you down." The widening of blue eyes told the ex avenger how surprised Naruto was that he figured out his little dilemma from such a vague response.

Sasuke scoffed at his honorary brother, really if anyone knew Naruto it was him and seeing his brother happy would bring him more joy then he would care to admit… ever.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata was sad, no scratch that she was close to being utterly depressed. Exactly one week ago Naruto had all but burst out of her home and she hadn't been able to track him down every since, not even with her byakugan.

She blinked warily as another sigh escaped her lips, she hadn't slept since then and really it was starting to get to her. She simply wanted to ask him how he had found her locket. When he ran away from her she took one step to go after him only to notice he'd dropped something in his haste to leave.

It was her most prized possession left to her from her deceased mother. She had cried so much when she had lost it in that lake all those months ago. She needed to see her blonde friend, to thank him. This meant the world to her; she thought she would never see it again so it meant a lot to her that he found it for her.

She knew that she and Naruto were getting to be quite close since that time the rookies had dinner after she got home from a 3 month mission almost a year ago. The way he grinned at her and made room for her to sit next to him. She remained dazzled for a good few weeks after that! Then the spring festival happened. She had never heard him stutter before! She giggled soundly remembering the bashful look on his face when he saw her in her mother's kimono.

Come to think about it, ever since that festival she had been spending more time alone with her crush. Even when all their friends were supposed to spend days together somehow it always ended with him and her by themselves… that's peculiar. Ah, Sakura must've had a hand in that.

She chuckled to herself, clearly her friends were hell bent on finally getting the oblivious blonde to fall in love with her but that would never happen, at least not in her mind. Other then the smiles and spending more time with him Hinata didn't seem to notice a difference in the feelings Naruto held for her. With one last sigh Hinata got off her bed thinking maybe she should move on, some nice gentlemen seem to have been interested in her and she would find one suitable enough to date….hopefully.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was confused and that was putting it simply. The amount of thoughts currently residing within the confines of his mind were too many to keep track of. This girl was driving him crazy and the worst part was she didn't even realise it! He had to admit he was a little dense but from the major hints he'd been dropping the past year he thought Hinata would piece it together by now.

Unfortunately this was not the case and now he was left wallowing in his own regrets. This had started awhile ago, he had noticed one day that the gentle Hyuga was absolutely stunning, like seriously gorgeous. Not only was she aesthetically pleasing but her heart was one of a kind. She saw the best in people even if they messed up, she always gave second chances and she always put everyone's needs above her own. If he had to describe her in two words he would probably use the words perfect and angel, one right after the other.

There wasn't one thing that he didn't like about her. Sure she was quiet and shy but he found that her quietness balanced out his loudness. He also found himself adoring her blush whether it was a light shade of pink or a cherry tomato colour. The caring smile she always offered him filled his heart with warmth and the way her tinted lavender pale eyes showed so much emotion had him holding in a breath every time he looked into them. He could go on and on about the gentle heiress but he was currently in a predicament and it needed to be solved! It's just that she was so much different from any other girl he'd ever met and he loved her so very much for it!

Yes, he decided, this feeling was officially classified as love. He Uzumaki Naruto was in love with Hyuga Hinata.

Now the only problem was that every time he tried to tell her it backfired and he would end up looking like an idiot instead. He remembered when Kiba had called him an idiot and being too busy staring at Hinata he didn't even notice. It of course didn't go unwarranted by his other friends and they all had a nice laugh that night. The spring festival wasn't much better; he still couldn't get how graceful she looked out of his mind. It was so bad that he stuttered a hello to her and they suddenly found themselves switching places, it was major awkward for him. Thinking back on all the memories he realised he once gave up ramen for her, really he was whipped and she didn't even know he would gladly die for her. The jinchuuriki sighed and put his hands in his pockets looking for something. Panic arose when he couldn't find it, the locket he spent an entire week to get!

He had stumbled in on her crying one afternoon, and I'm talking like full on sobbing in the middle of a lake. It tore at his heart and he felt the need to cry with her. He honestly felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. She was frantically searching for something and even with the help of her byakugan couldn't find it. Once she was too tired to search more Naruto immediately set it upon himself to find whatever it was his love had lost even though he had not known what he was truly looking for. After an entire week of searching with multiple Uzumaki clones he stumbled upon a locket. It was simple but classy, a nice replicate of the Hyuga symbol on the front in a gentle shade of lilac. Clearly the locket was meant for the soft smiled girl so he would give it back to her. However this was when Naruto realised this was his opportunity to confess to her. He'd thought about it for weeks before Kiba caught him with the locket and he had to accelerate his confession plans.

This was why he grabbed an incredibly expensive tux, gathered his courage -along with more balls than he originally had- and walked over to the Hyuga complex, locket in hand. He was nervous as hell but willing to finally let his pent up feelings out. When he arrived however he was treated with the unwelcoming sight of a volatile-at least in his opinion- man kissing Hinata softly on the cheek. He didn't need to see that again so he ran, his eyes stung so bad, breathing was the hardest thing in life. Once his vision started blurring he realised he was crying.

He had spent the next few days after that moping around. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone, he just wanted to train and bleed and train and bleed until he was numb, numb enough not to feel his heart ripping itself into shreds. That's how his best friend found him, physically hurt and emotionally broken. Sasuke personally handed him his ass to wear for a hat with the beating but the words spoken helped more.

Sasuke had been right, he needed to talk with her, at least confess. He couldn't give up on someone who could make rainy days seem sunny and lonely nights be filled with joy with just the memory of her smile. He was the son of the fourth hokage and would not let something like fear of rejection get in the way of something he wanted. With that said, at least in his mind Naruto gathered up his pride and began looking for the heiress, whether he had the locket or not, whether she had a boyfriend or not, he was going to confess damn it!

* * *

It happened to be a particularly boring night for a certain young woman. She stood on the roof of her very big home looking up towards the brilliantly shining stars. It was one of the things she enjoyed about living there, the stars and the moon were clearly visible. As it was tonight seemed like the perfect night for her to spend on her own seeing as all her friends had other plans. No matter, she would enjoy tonight, sleeping under the stars. It happened to be getting quite cold so the heiress thought she should go inside and grab her favourite lavender sweater.

She was almost at the door when she heard a weird sound coming from the right. Quickly activating her byakugan she noticed a distinct chakra signature, it was bright yellow. It filled her body with warmth just feeling him. She turned fully towards him.

"Naruto, is that you?" She knew the answer of course but wouldn't tell him that.

"….." No response. Hinata walked towards the stunned blonde only to notice he was staring at her quite openly, he seemed to be surprised?

"Is everything alright Naruto?" Her voice was calming, trying to coax his own voice out.

"Ummm, no Hina, I mean yes everything is alright… I think…." He was stumbling over his words. She looked too gorgeous tonight. Even though she was wearing pajama pants and a tank top he'd never seen her so exposed. He really couldn't think right now, at least his mind wasn't the one doing the thinking. And with that thought the young man felt a feverish blush creep up his face. It was so intense you could use his face as a microwave from the amount of heat radiating off of him. Obviously Hinata noticed as well.

"Naruto, you seem quite….flustered. Is something bothering you?" She genuinely sounded concern and Naruto wanted to punch himself in the face for making her so worried.

"No Hina, everything is actually perfect, I was just wondering if I could speak with you for a minute?" Hinata visibly brightened at the idea of spending some time with the adorable fox and immediately nodded to his request. Seeing this Naruto's face lit up brighter than the sun itself.

"Great! I just think maybe we should sit down for this." Giving her one of his famous foxy grins he led her over the edge of the roof and sat down beside her.

He was so nervous, how can someone be so incredibly scared of rejection. He'd gotten it from Sakura most of his life so why was it different now? "Oh yeah, because I actually love her…" it was said rather lowly so Hinata couldn't hear.

"So, Naruto what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Right, Look Hinata for awhile now I've been having these unexplained feelings towards you. Every time you look at me my heart skips a few thousand beats and every time you smile at me I end up holding a breath! Every time you compliment me or even talk to me I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. You have the brightest and most caring eyes I've ever seen, you smell like vanilla and lilacs which is extremely intoxicating and your smile, I couldn't even describe anything like it. Your smile shines like the stars. I really….." The rest of the words died on his lips because the girl sitting beside him had appropriately shut him up with a kiss to the cheek.

"Naruto, thank you. The compliments mean a lot to me, especially from you but I don't quite understand where you're going with this." She really had to stop him, her blush was beginning to grow uncontrollably and even though she hadn't done it for years fainting seemed like a plausible conclusion.

"Ahh, right. What I mean to say is..." He turned to face her, took her hands in his own and placed his forehead gently against hers. "I'm completely and utterly in love with you.." He let out a ragged breath he had been holding. Then he sat there, eyes closed, waiting for her response, if there was one.

"I uh, I umm, I just…" She was at a loss, she had absolutely no idea what to answer him. She wasn't even sure she even heard him right, did he use the words in and love as in boyfriend and girlfriend type of love?

"Look Hinata, you don't have to feel the same way about me. I kinda walked in on you and that guy last week so I don't expect you to love me back….I just wanted to tell you. I thought it would be fair to let you know how I feel about you." By now he was letting go of her hands, ready to bolt as soon as the words "Sorry Naruto" hit his ears but that never happened. Instead he heard her giggle. Opening his eyes he realise that her giggles had turned to full blown laughter and suddenly he felt like an idiot. Obviously the princess of Konoha would never take him seriously.

Disappointed and a little hurt that she would actually laugh at him he begun to stand up. "Naruto, wait!" She held onto one of his arms with both her hands, her grip was surprisingly tight. He looked down at her noticing how small she actually was, a twinge of hope arose in his chest when she smiled sweetly at him.

"I didn't mean to laugh, it's just those are words I never would have expected you to say to me of all people." She looked to the ground suddenly shy from revealing her lifelong insecurities.

Naruto was officially confused. "What do you mean Hinata, why wouldn't I fall for you? You're an incredible person and to add on you're the most beautiful woman alive." Cue blush. She didn't think Naruto realised just how much he affected her.

"But I'm shy, quiet and I'm quite plain…"  
"No you're not!" The intensity in his voice surprised the Hyuga and she glanced up at him. To her relief his eyes held nothing but honesty and love. She was about to retaliate but his rough warm lips stopped the words from even escaping her mouth. He tasted like ramen, which was to be expected. She didn't mind though, the kiss was pure and gentle. She quickly found herself molding into his embrace once his arms reached around her waist. She would've kept going all night if it weren't for the fact that she needed air, god how much she suddenly loathed oxygen…

"Hina, are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto's voice was soft, he almost sounded scared. She looked up at him and found her breath leaving her immediately. Vibrant blue eyes were expressing so many emotions she had a difficult time catching all of them. She noticed the happiness, the love and also fear. Naruto was afraid, afraid that she'd reject him. Hinata did the only thing she deemed worthy of doing. Placing both hands on either side of his cheeks she kissed him. It was chaste but loving. It expressed all the feelings she had held for her oblivious blonde since she was 5.

Once she pulled back she grinned at him and he couldn't help the smile that bloomed across his lips. She was simply too adorable to resist. "Uzumaki Naruto, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. So, I think it's safe to say yes, I am positive this is what I want."

That was good enough for him! "Really? So you want to be with me, be my girlfriend?" there was a hidden plea in his question and Hinata couldn't help herself. She had to kiss him again.

"I'd be honored to be your girlfriend Naruto." With that said the excited ninja shrugged off his coat and draped it across his girlfriend's shoulders. The rest of the night they spent together, on the roof of her home watching the stars and cuddling together. So caught up in the moment-which consisted of plenty of kissing- she didn't even remember to thank him for finding her locket, she understood why he had done it now. She had forever to thank him anyways.

* * *

In a tree not too far away stood 10 other shinobi all fighting for the best place to keep an eye on the newly formed couple.

The pinkette and blondie were fighting for the branch with the best view. Kiba and Akamaru were pretend gagging when they realise just how much kissing was involved when courting each other. A certain lazy ninja was being whacked by his girlfriend to be attentive in case she missed anything important. Choji and Shino sat at the base of the tree for different reasons, the former simply snacking away while Shino stood as still as ever not wanting to cause any commotion. Sasuke sat at the very top of the oak smiling softly at his brother's goofy grin. Lastly a very aggravated Tenten was trying very hard to hold back her over protective boyfriend from destroying Naruto.

They were a good couple indeed.


End file.
